A Slender Friend
by SorrowMystery
Summary: Slenderman is hated by everyone, so feeling gloomy he goes to a dreary town called Forks, where he meets a sweet little hybrid Nessie. I know sucky summary, this is just a quick one-shot where Slendy becomes friends with Nessie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi, I am SorrowMystery and I am a huge Slenderman fan and Twilight fan. Both are awesometastic! Which had me wondering if there were any good cross overs with the two together. Only thing is I find none not even one. So out of my complete boredom I typed this baby up in no time at all.**

**Now remember I haven't read Twilight in over a year so I may have gotten some stuff wrong, also this was typed quickly on my laptop that likes to screw up my typing so there may be mistakes there as well.**

**Well enjoy reading.**

_**~A Slender Friend~**_

Nessie skipped arouund the house, tossing freshly picked flowers over her shoulder happily awaiting for her bestest friend to come by. Though when she ran out of flowers the little brunette girl frowned and began repicking wild flowers around the clearing while also picking up some she had tossed. She stopped though when out of the corner of her eyes she saw a figure, or a shadow that looked like a figure making her drop all the flowers she had in her small arms.

The girl walked over to the trees and looked out into the forest. What she saw was odd, it was the same figure she had seen only now it was farther away and in slightly more light. Nessie, crouched like a cat read to pounce on its unsuspecting prey, though instead of fear or anger in her amber brown eyes there was playfulness. She leaped high up and over much of the undergrowth and swiftly getting back to her feet she dashed over.

"Rawr!"

Nessie stopped though when she reached the figure, who at first she thought might have been Grandpa Carlisle. What she saw was far from her grandfather. True this odd figure had white skin like her family did but unlike them, and humans, this being had no face to be seen or even ears.

She looked seeing as he was much taller than everyone as well, seven to eight feet tall by the looks of it, and inhumanly thin. His arms stretched down until the tips of his claw like fingers touched the soft moist earth, he had long legs as well.

What he wore looked like something Nessie's aunt Alice would have chosen for somebody for a classy date. It was a nice black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie tied perfectly around his neck. His dress shoes were shined to where you could almost see your reflection in them and there were no wrinkles in sight on his clothing.

The man looked at Nessie with his blank white face while Nessie stared up at the strange being. She really should just run back home and inform her parents of this strange creature on their land, but then again he wasn't doing any harm. Actually he might be lonely, that's probably why he was watching her. He might be just too afraid to play with the young vampire hybrid. Nessie smiled up at him, sticking with that thought seeing as that seemed to be it.

"I'm Nessie, what's your name?" Nessie asked in a kind voice.

The slender being just cocked his head to the side, confused at such kindness. This child acted so much different than the adults he encountered or even the children. Yes children automatically want to be his friend but they show fear when they first see him, but this one didn't. Just curiosity then friendlliness.

Nessie frowned only to perk up again. "oo! Look what I can do!" she touched the top of his left hand with her palm.

This made him jump slightly in surprise but then he saw something pop up in his mind. It was of Nessie skipping around the clearing, tossing flowers every which way. The image went from that to an image of Nessie in a russet skinned man's lap as she whined to him to braid her hair. "Jacob pleaseeeeeeee."

When Nessie took her hand off his he was really surprised and continued to remain silent and just stare at her. "Isn't that cool! I can show others my memories!" she chirped happily. "Jacob is my bestest friend, I was waiting for him to come over. Do you want to meet him? I bet you'd like him too!"

She watched the slender being shake his head slowly from side to side. "Aweee, but you look so lonely out here!"

'True but grown ups try to kill me, never do they want to be my friend.'

"You talked!" Nessie exclaimed excitedly. "Don't worry, they won't! You're my friend and they won't hurt my friend."

'Friend?'

"Yeah! What's you're name, friend, so I can introduce you!" Nessie said happily.

'Slenderman, I go by the name Slenderman.'

And with that Nessie bolted back to the small little cabin in the woods that she called her home and where she had been waiting for Jacob. Slenderman teleported to the edge of the trees next to the clearing, beating the young hybrid by mere seconds.

**A/N**

**How was it? Did you like it? I hope you did, because that means happiness for me and for Slenderman! Tell me what ya' think I'd love to hear your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Though it was just one review last chapter I can't help but grant **_**yumyumbear's **_** wish for making this into an actual story instead of just a one shot. Also I think it'd be a great idea to turn this into a story, we need a good story instead of just a one shot for the first Slender Twilight cross over. So yeah. I do hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, I wrote it 6/3/2013 also known as the day I officially moved into my new home.**

**Yeah I didn't have internet so you didn't get it the day it was written. Oh well, you get it now. Right?**

_**~Chapter 2: Jakey~**_

Slenderman watched as the young girl dashed into her home but to come out in a matter of seconds carrying a big bundle of what looked like a tea party set. For some reason that made him happy but sad at the same time. Why? Well the first friend he had was a little girl, with wild hair and a taste for fashion that could beat his brother's. She had loved tea parties and they always played it. Alice. Alice was the young girl's name, though as the years passed and she grew up young Alice began hearing the rumors about Slenderman and then she vanished from his life.

Of course he still watched her, protected her even because she was his only friend. Though one day even that changed, when Alice went completely missing. It tore his heart along with her own family's.

Now this young girl's tea set was much different from the one Alice would use, this one was plastic and bright pink with the word 'Barbie' on everything. Little Nessie set them aside and layed out a large yellow and white pic nic cloth before setting everything up, three tea cups on small plates, each on different sides of the cloth.

The tea kettle was in the middle surrounded by a creamer and the sugar, Nessie grabbed a flower she had thrown to the ground while prancing around and put it in the tea kettle and let it stick out the top.

It may have been different from Alice's but there were similarities to it. Like how it was set up, Alice always did that. Sometimes even talked Slenderman into wearing some kind of princess tiara she had made similar to her own. Nessie though did not dress up nor had anything to even make her look like a princess, she just sat there smiling and waiting.

"Come on Slendy!" Nessie chirped, pointing to the tea cup across from her.

In less than a second Slenderman teleported to the edge of the cloth and not so gracefully sat cris crossed on it across from her. Sometimes being so tall wasn't such a good thing after all, sitting on the ground was hard with such long legs. He did though managed to get down on the ground without being too clumsy.

Nessie noticed the struggle and giggled. The tall slender man looked at her with slight irritation, though he had no face the skin on his forehead where eyebrows would've been wrinkled a bit as if he was glaring. The invisible expression evaporated though almost emmediatly, not wanting to stop the game he hadn't played in so long with his new friend. His only friend now. Nessie picked up the kettle and poured the non existant drink into all three cups.

'Why is there a third?' he asked.

"Jakey is gonna be here soon, I don't want to leave him out." she said.

Who is this Jakey? he wondered.

"Would you like one lump or two?" Nessie asked sporting a rather bad british accent as she held up the the container with the sugar.

Using one tendril from his back he picked up the little pink cup and held it out. 'One please, miss.'

Oddly enough there really was sugar cubes in there and Nessie dropped one into his cup, Slenderman looked at her in confusion. Though there was no face to make such an expression Nessie could tell he was confused. Everyone that first played tea party ith her was, since there's real sugar but not real tea or cream.

"I like sugar, so I always grab real sugar from the kitchen." she giggled.

Her laughter was sweet and innocent like all young children, why people would think he kidnapped, killed and ate them made him angry. Slenderman would never harm a child, the cruel adults and idiotic teenagers yes, but children...no. Children were the only ones that could see past the 'frightening' appearence of him, past the missing face. Children had yet to be tainted by the cruel world that they all had to live in.

'I see, I do as well but not as much as my brother.' Slenderman responded, without much thought really put into it.

"You have a brother?" Nessie squealed. "Can he come over and play?"

Oh great! He mentally slapped himself, he just mentioned he had a brother;one that annoyed him very much and would obviously embarass him. Mentioning their own childhood and how much of a 'grouch' Slenderman was then and how he still was now.

Though it was just to joke around it annoyed him a lot, though he couldn't really be mad a Splendorman for that. He was always making jokes about everyone, trying to get smiles onto faces and get anyone in a bad mood into a good one. Splendorman was even better with kids, always able to go to birthday parties and pass himself off as an entertainer considering he had a face. Slenderman set the cup down, drumming his fingers on his knee, thinking of what to say.

Suddenly though a presence entered the area, by the lifeforce and energy Slenderman could tell it was big. About the size of a horse, and strong, going at a very unnatural speed. It could really hurt or kill Nessie without even trying!

'No, but would you like to see him?' he asked, quickly coming up with a plan.

The creature was getting close very fast. "Sure, but can we wait for Jakey to get here?"

NO! There's a dangerous supernatural beast heading our way! he thought. 'No, my brother leaves a lot and we want to catch him before he does.'

"Awe...Really?" her attitude fell far.

Closer.

Closer.

The beast was the size of a horse, but the body was in the shape of a wolf. A shapeshifter mabey? Either way it was going at a speed that screamed either anger or excitement, and since it obviously couldn't know Nessie since she lives out here it must be angry. An angry shapeshifter is very deadly, especially a wolf one.

'Yes, though we can come back for uh Jake once my brother sees you.' the slender being said, trying to cheer her up. 'He works at birthdays and loves to play games, and lately he hasn't gotten hired for any so he 's a bit lonely.'

"Really?"

'Yes.'

It slowed down?! Slenderman was on his feet quickly, but not too quickly to alert the young girl of any danger that he could sense but she couldn't. He held out one completely white boney hand to her, which she took with a smile.

"Okay, I don't like being lonely and I don't like it when other's are lonely either." Nessie said and released his hand.

A twig snapped-it was here. 'Hold my hand, the only way to my home is by teleporting.' he said.

...Jacob...

_What is that?!_

It was soo tall. Jacob slowed down when he was a good distance from the clearing but close enough to see through the trees. He saw a tall figure with overly long arms that reached the ground and long legs. The figure was tall and very skinny, wearing a very dark suit and dark shoes, his suit was well ironed with no wrinkle that Jacob's shapehsifter sight could see. A black tie was neatly ties around the figure's neck and tucked under his jacket.

_Why is it with my Nessie?!_

The figure turned it's snow white head to reveal it had no face, so not only is it's height unnatural but it has no face! She must be in danger. But. Jacob looked and saw her smiling up at that thing.

Jacob watched it turn back to her, it held out its hand in which Nessie took in her own and was helped up;without thinking Jacob took a step forward. That was the worst mistake of his life because it looked at Nessie like it said something to her because she nodded. Nessie grabbed his snow white hand again and less than a second they were gone.

_NESSIE!_

**A/N**

**How did ya'll like that? Not only will you get to see Slenderman's brother Splendorman but a little missunderstanding happened which may make some things turn out horribly. Who knows, we may even get to see the rage face of Splendorman's or Slenderman's. But not next chapter. Next chapter I'm thinking we'll pay a visit to the Cullen's to make the missunderstanding get even worse...especially because of our fri-enemy (friend/enemy) the internet!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Ooooo! Two reviews last chapter! Aren't ya'll so sweet! I can't beleive for once instead of just two reviews for two chapters I get 3 reviews for two chapters for once. I feel so popular! Anyway I'm going to respond to a review I thought was interesting...**

_**AgentMaryland93 - **_**I dunno Agent, but my guess is that nobody bothers to look for this kind of cross over. And don't try to make me feel good I know I don't write that well. Also I will try to write longer chapters, maby, I guess if I feel like it or not. I write as the ideas flow, so who knows maby next chapter will be so long you can only get through half of it. X3 JK, but long ones will eventually come.**

**Okay now before I talk about stuff nobody cares about I'll let ya'll read this chapter. Have fun and I'll see ya'll at the end.**

**~Chapter 3; Party With the Hybrid~**

...Jacob...

The russet brown wolf turned tail and ran, but not back to La Push, no he had to get help to find that thing and Nessie. Yes, Jacob headed for the Cullen's mansion not too far from the small house in the woods. He dodged trees and tore through the undergrowth without stopping, mostly because he kept replaying what he just saw in his head.

_What was that thing?! It took Nessie!_

Jacob quickly stopped behind some bushes to shapeshift back into a human and pulled on his shorts. He ran up to the glass back door which showed the small pixie girl Alice sitting on the couch watching TV. Perfect!

"ALICE!" he shouted running in.

She stood up. "What's wrong Jacob? Where's Nessie?"

"This weird creature took her, " Jacob said and described the slender being.

...Slenderman...

Nessie released her grip on his hand and looked up at the large mansion before them, it was like those haunted ones you see in scary stories. It was dark grey made with old wood that looked to be cracking, though this house it was just fine with dark shingles on the roof and a porch that stretched all around the house. Slenderman walked up the three steps that lead to the front porch, leading the way.

'Hi Slendy!'

Slenderman stopped, grabbing his head as if he had a headache.

"What's wrong Slenderman?" asked Nessie, seeing this.

He looked down at the young girl, silent for a moment before responding, 'My brother Splendorman has sensed my presense and most likely yours as well.'

"How?" she asked. "And why did you grab your head?"

'All Slenders are able to, it's hard to explain. And Splendorman's greeting was a bit too loud for my liking.' he explained.

'Ooo! You brought a friend!' Splendorman's voice squealed in excitement.

Bells began to softly ring from inside as the slender being inside seemed to quickly get some things ready for their guest. Slenderman listened to the soft complaints as Splendorman moved BEN upstairs, by the life force the young techno-ghost had being in the living room before. Nessie looked at the door as another noise was heard, another being complaining about being moved only louder but still soft.

Jeff the killer. Slenderman could recognize that life force from two million miles away. What was Jeff doing here anyway?!

'Nessie, there are some dangerous beings that live with my siblings and I. Do not go near anybody unless I say they are safe.' he said, opening the door.

"Who else lives here?" she asked innocently.

The bells continued and got louder as they walked down a dark entry way and into a large brightly lit living room. A large red rug sat in the center of the light brown wooded floor, with two brown leather couches sat in the shape of an L on two of the sides facing a plasma screen TV. Lights were in a line on the ceiling right above the fireplace leaving the fan to be right in the middle of the room, above the furniture and rug.

Though that wasn't what got Nessie wide eyed and giddy. It was the bright colored ballons that were tied to the coffee table and cabinet handles while some were stuck to the ceiling, Splendorman was just now putting up pin the tail on the donkey on the opposite side of the room.

'Splendorman!' Slenderman shouted.

The named slender turned around, revealing his face which was but two dark holes for eyes and a mouth that looked like a black ebyss. He though was nowhere near scary, those holes meant to be eyes seemed to sparkle with delight when he saw Nessie and his brother. His mouth was in the shape of a wide smile, his skin wasn't white but it wasn't normal color either. A very pale peach color is what it was.

Splendorman of course was wearing his spotted suit that had spots of all colors of the rainbow, with a black top hat with a shiny red ribbon wrapped tightly around it. His bow tie too was red and glistened in the bright light.

"Hi Slendy!" Splendorman said, then looked down at Nessie. "Now who are you sweet heart? I'm Splendorman."

"Nessie," she said, smileing. "Who's birthday is it?"

"Nobody's, I just wanted to throw a party for our newest friend!" Splendorman said.

'We don't get nice company,' Slenderman said, what his brother was thinking.

She cocked her head to the side, confused. "What do you mean Slendy?"

"Oh don't worry about that! Let's play a game, you get to choose since you're the guest of honor, Nessie!" Splendorman said, dodging the question for Slenderman and himself both so neither would really have to answer.

CreepyPasta was something she should not hear about, or be a part of. It turns the sweetest of things into something nasty and deadly. Something Slenderman did not want to happen to Nessie, not when she was so young. Slenderman, listened as BEN and Jeff moved around upstairs, quickly getting loose of whatever Splendorman tied them up with...hopefully not licorice again.

'I'll be right back.' he said and teleported in front of two of the most known Pasta Monsters out there.

**A/N:**

**Did ya'll like it? I hope you did, because that would be awesome! Now don't get mad at me for keeping good ol' Jeff and Ben out of this chapter, (even if they would ruin the party) I may bring them in next chapter...if they're stupid enough to go against Slenderman's word that is. I know I wouldn't want to mess with him.**


End file.
